leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darius/@comment-26034614-20150901201313/@comment-7765731-20150903090937
Well, Sion is a bit of a special case of his own since he's pretty much a juggernaut himself. But while Sion has no dash, he has a ranged slow, a channeled stun aswell as his ultimate. Even if Darius gets ahead, I doubt you should need to fear for your life. Remember, the only way he can interupt your Q channel is with his E, so you want to bait it out if he's looking aggressive. For example, he might've tagged you with his Q, AA and W as a worst case scenario. If you start charging your stun you'll be in trouble - instead use your E. Darius is slow, so if you slow him he will have to either grab you or flash to catch up. If he grabs you, you stun him with your Q. If he had 3 stacks on you before, he'll likely reach Noxian Might, but unless he's ahead it shouldn't matter - just walk away from his stunned form. In a truly worst case scenario - as in - you know you're going to die if he grabs you, just ult away. I can't say if it's a good or bad lane for Sion, should be somewhat even as long as you play it right. You may have problems poking him down, seeing how he gets a relatively hefty heal that you might have trouble avoiding, but also remember that he'll push the lane rather heavily when he does. That makes him an easy gank target. Though there's something I'd like to point out if you ARE getting a gank - try to avoid letting him stack you up too much as the jungler is on his way. Toss a minion on Darius with your E, possibly closing into distance to bait out his hook with your Q, but do not trade auto attacks with him before your jungler is available - I've turned plenty of 1v2s around when I've been allowed to stack up Noxian Might prior to the jungler getting into melee range. Again, kind of an odd matchup for Sion, even in teamfights you are both champions that the other love facing - Darius has a immobile frontliner he can stack up his passive on during teamfights and skirmishes, and Sion has an immobile frontliner to keep away from his team. Both scale well damage-wise into the mid/lategame aswell. In lane I doubt either should die to the other without mistakes or junglers. To go away from the Sion beeline and just generalize, most tanks that do not have a defensive dash have other things that would help keep them safe from an extended trade with Darius. In Maokai's case, you have a low cooldown slow+knockup on top of being able to use your Twisted Advance to avoid getting hit by the blade of his Q - even if he pulls you back after you try to disengage you should still have your slow up again before he's in any danger of killing you (atleast if you dodged the blade). Maokai is also one of the naturally tankiest champions in the game, which helps. As another example, we have Tahm Kench. Not much you can do to keep him from hitting his blade or prevent him from starting a trade, but as long as you move the trade in a manner that you'll be able to hit Qs, you should be fine. Example, he hits you with his blade and keeps moving towards you to AA. You back off a bit and he pulls you in. In this case, I would just AA him three times, stun him and walk it off. Another example, he hits the blade and actually lands his W on you, in this case you might have to Q him right away. Try to run off at this point, and if he grabs you, tag him twice more with AAs and stun him once your Q is back up, then walk away. Tahm Kench has his massive E shield to help keep him alive through the most unfavorable trades. I'd generally avoid devouring him, though there's a chance you may be able to fight him after level 6. As a rule of thumb, even if Darius generally loves fighting champions without any dashes, those champions tend to make up for lacking them. He might win trades/fights against them, but he shouldn't be able to kill them. If you can't win fights or trade with him, try to farm safely and rely on jungle ganks.